Compressor systems, such as oil lubricated compressor systems, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some oil flooded compressors, the oil injection orifice may not suitably inject oil at all operating regimes. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.